wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Ember Everburn
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 6 | heal = 1,750 | crecla = Elemental | school = Fire | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Gloom Fairy | minion2 = | world = MooShu | location = Ancient Burial Grounds | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Ember Everburn is a boss in MooShu you can find him in The Ancient Burial Grounds. Speech: Have you come to challenge me, young Wizard? | spell1 = Weakness | spell2 = Fireblade | spell3 = Fire Trap | spell4 = Snow Shield | spell5 = Heck Hound | spell6 = Link | spell7 = Fire Elf | spell8 = Sunbird | spell9 = Fire Kraken | spell10 = Leprechaun | spell11 = Cyclops | spell12 = Vampire | spell13 = Fire Cat | spell14 = | gold = 69-81 | hat1 = Everburn's Tuned Cap | hat2 = Cap of the Frontier | hat3 = Concordant Headwraps | hat4 = Hat of the Nimble | hat5 = Hat of Enthusiasm | hat6 = Zippy Shroud | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Everburn's Thoughtful Cloak | robe2 = Garments of the Opus | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Everburn's Footwraps | boots2 = Footwraps of Sandcastles | boots3 = Footwraps of Chants | boots4 = Sandals of Exertion | boots5 = Entranced Slippers | boots6 = Boots of Cooperation | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Ember's Pensive Dagger | athame2 = Athame of Attention | athame3 = Dirk of Sandcastles | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Ember's Ring of Reflection | ring2 = Discerning Ring | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Ember's Deck of Notion | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Sun Bird | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Ash Pile | house2 = Red Leaf Tree | house3 = Red Stone Column | house4 = Dirt Pile | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Ice Wyvern | trecar2 = Dark Sprite | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Ectoplasm | reag2 = Spider Silk | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Golden Peanut | snack2 = Ape Grapes | snack3 = Large Watermelon | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Torchure | quest2 = | quest3 = }}